


Garden of Glass

by Blackthorne_Claudius



Series: RPVerse One-Shots [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorne_Claudius/pseuds/Blackthorne_Claudius
Summary: The Kingdom of France could be likened to a shard of glass, Sanson thinks, lost in thought. Beautiful, yet delicate, something that could be shattered in an instant. And so it seemed France and his beloved Marie had shattered once more.





	Garden of Glass

The Kingdom of France could be likened to a shard of glass, Sanson thinks, lost in thought. Beautiful, yet delicate, something that could be shattered in an instant. And so it seemed France and his beloved Marie had shattered once more.

When Sanson first meets Marie, they are both children. His father takes him on a visit to see the royal family. A business trip, he calls it. Taking a wrong turn, he stumbles upon a girl, sipping tea from an ornate teacup, beautifully decorated with a print of a crystal horse, in mid-stride. She’s accompanied by another girl (guy? Sanson can’t really tell) about her age, a rapier he’s sure is way too long for her strapped to her side. 

Noticing him, the girl questions who he is, though she’s stopped by Marie, who, with a smile, asks for him to sit down beside her. After a nice cup of tea and some introductions, they become fast friends, finding that they shared many of the same interests. He finds a friend and rival in d’Eon, the girl standing behind Marie, and the two promise to duel each other when they’re older. Sanson eventually has to leave, as his father has finished his meetings, but the two vow to meet each other again, hopefully soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day, Shogunate Inc. A towering building recently constructed in the city of Fuyuki, Japan, just a few years after the last Holy Grail War, on a leyline, no less. Sanson, Rin, and the rest of their little group scale the tower, taking out waves of goons along the way, in the hopes of stopping an eldritch horror from destroying the world. Scouting out the next floor, Sanson runs into an unexpected surprise.

There he saw none other than Marie Antoinette, sipping tea from an ornate teacup, beautifully decorated with a print of a crystal horse, in mid-stride. She’s not accompanied by d’Eon this time, but she’s still as warm and welcoming as ever. Inviting the party for a cup of tea, the group is able to recruit her, much to Sanson’s relief. The two once again become comrades, fighting alongside each other to save the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles always did have affections for Marie, as much as hated admitting it. She was perfect, in every way. Kind, beautiful, compassionate, and brave, above all. However, she was not his to have. In addition to competing with Mozart and d’Eon (though she would always get flustered when her brought it up), Marie was already set to marry King Louis, Sanson’s mentor and his second father of sorts, after Sanson’s own was paralyzed after a tragic accident. He didn’t have any objections, of course. The two should be happy with each other, which he respected.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie stood before him at the coast, hands clasped behind her as she smiled at him. Sanson couldn’t be happier. While he’d never had this chance in real life, it was in front of him right now. The past was the past, and it couldn’t be changed, he knew that. But Marie was here, and consequences be damned, Sanson reached for her embrace.  
Sanson trains with d’Eon in swordplay, the two exchanging strikes, neither giving up any ground. Their camaraderie was a genuine thing, as unlikely as you’d think it might be, between the guardian of the soon-to-be Queen of France, and the son of the current executioner. Marie watches the two duel, enjoying the festivities. After Sanson is quickly disarmed by a quick strike by d’Eon’s rapier, the two laugh it off, and head inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day, Paradise. d’Eon looks at Sanson with a glare, furious. Sanson couldn’t blame her, honestly. He’d just failed to protect Marie from a grievous wound, and she was currently toeing the line between life and death. Filled with rage, d’Eon charges at him, her rapier already at the ready. Sanson is only barely able to parry with his executioner’s blade, before attempting, and failing, to defend from the flurry of strikes that followed. d’Eon has to forcefully pulled away from him by Penthesilea just so he doesn’t die, much to her ire. He doesn’t blame d’Eon, though. It was his fault after all, no matter how little control he had, but he knows that’s not where his guilt stems from. Of course, there was always that...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanson stands over the guillotine Paris, France. In its grasp is Marie, her hair shorn and in a plain white dress. Nevertheless, she still manages to smile at Sanson, even through the jeers of the crowd.

He wishes he had that courage.

Only a few weeks prior, Sanson had executed Louis. The cut was a bit bloodier that he would’ve liked, but the real wound was Marie’s reaction to it. She wouldn’t talk to him or d’Eon at all. Mozart was dealing with his own issues, so he couldn’t arrive, but she probably wouldn’t have said a word to him, either. That was what hurt the most, Sanson muttered. Instead of lashing out in anger, Marie simply stayed silent, refusing to acknowledge the world for what it had become.

Now, standing over the execution block, Marie was able to smile, happily accepting her fate for what it was. As the blade of the guillotine fell, her head came clean, landing in the basket lain in front of the machine. Sanson simply went upon the rest of the process, though his heart questioned whether that was the right thing to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day, unknown location. Sanson squares off against Marie, the ex-queen of France wearing a dark black cloak, cackling like a madwoman. She had fallen victim to the Grail’s mud, sacrificing her own sanity for the rest of the group, wishing to save them all. As such, she had become an Alter Servant, completely devoid of who she once was. The two trade blows, their blades clashing as they engage in a flurried dance. Up until now, Sanson had gone easy, not wanting to hurt his friend, ally, and lover. But seeing her as she was right now… he had no choice. Summoning Le Mort Espoir, his Noble Phantasm, he traps Marie in it, and with a sigh, the blade falls.

The Kingdom of France could be likened to a shard of glass, Sanson thinks, lost in thought. Beautiful, yet delicate, something that could be shattered in an instant. And so it seemed France and his beloved Marie had shattered once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry for the constant angst, but I felt like this would make the most sense for Sanson and Marie’s relationship, seeing how their real lives ended. I promise I’ll make some fluff soon!


End file.
